1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method for operating an electronic system to optimize energy use and an arrangement for operating an electronic system to optimize energy use.
2. Background of Related Art
Energy production and use are increasingly being addressed, not only due to the cost, but recently also in the context of discussions about global warming and generally about the efficient use of resources.
This in the meantime has also led to legal regulations, but also to a change in purchasing behavior which further requires optimization of energy requirements.
For this reason, the issue of energy savings has become increasingly important with regard to communication systems as well, in particular for devices in this field with power cords.
A number of methods are currently used to optimize the energy use of an electronic system, using primarily the following approaches:
A first approach involves, for a system based on multiple at least partially independent subsystems, having only the subsystems that are needed at any given point in time be active, so that, for example, data interfaces and man-machine interfaces are operational only during corresponding data transfers or certain operating modes, and having this also apply to central processing units (CPU). This approach is also known as “sleep mode” or “idle mode.”
Another approach consists of having the system or the respective subsystem, especially for CPUs and similar units, be operational depending on load using a power supply suitable for its particular operating status. This approach uses the known fact that energy use for this type of implementation relates most proportionally to pulse frequency, as published in DE 692 29 819 T2, US 2007/0 076498 A1, and US 2007/0 088962 A1. The disadvantage here is that a pulse reduction naturally causes correspondingly worsened (computer) performance.
This process is therefore applied primarily when, due to dynamic system requirements such as those imposed by a so-called “refresh” or reawakening procedure, it is not possible to completely deactivate the system.
A critical point of these approaches lies in determining relevant indicators that make it possible to put the respective system into one of the operating statuses described above and also to bring it back to normal status when needed and in an appropriate length of time.
This is normally accomplished using a suitable software implementation, which is aware of the current operating status by means of a so-called “scheduler,” for example, and uses this knowledge to control and/or adjust the energy saving operating status.